Tales of a Dark Night
by Babbesyo
Summary: A girl by the name of Nariko Amaterasu. Was was taught to be cruel, cold, distant. Being taught that emotions such as Happiness, Grief, and love show that you a weak, and weakness is not accepted in the Amaterasu clan. Can a Icy Captain show her diffent?


**Tales of a Dark night  
**

**Name: (Last) Amaterasu (First) Nariko**

**Appearance of Nariko:**

Nariko has long pale golden hair trailing down towards her waist but her hair is tied you into two ponytails each with its own blood red ribbon to hold each ponytail up. At the start of the story she is wearing a long black tube dress reaches her ankles, it also has the print of the outline of a Dragon on the dress but it is colored red. She wears Black and red high-heels. She has pale sky-blue eyes that sparkle brightly but ever since she has taken control of the "family Business" the sparkle that is normally in them has died.

* * *

**Amaterasu clan:**

The Amaterasu clans are nobles that are in living world. For over thousands of year they have ruled over the gangs in Karakura town. Like with most traditional clans the first born would take over the "Family business". But now there has been a new phenomenon the first born child was an actually, a twin, a boy none the less but that's not the phenomenon…

The Phenomenon is that the second born was chosen to rise to power, a girl by the name of Nariko Amaterasu. She was taught to be cruel, cold, distant…. Being taught that emotions such as Happiness, Grief, and love show that you a weak, and weakness is not accepted in the Amaterasu clan.

"She will rise to power", "She is the chosen one" was what they would always say….

At the age of 11 she rose to power, her parents passing over all family secrets, Good and bad,

The story starts on Nariko's 12th birthday

[Basically Amaterasu is sort of like a Yakuza clan but more "up themselves" [If you know what I mean]

* * *

**[Story start:]**

"_Please! Spare my life!"_ Begged a young man with dirt-brown hair wearing a worn and torn pale green shirt with pants that were worse for wear its clean beige color had been soiled with the red taint of his other family members…

High above on a Thorne –like chair sat a young girl _"You Bastard… You think begging will spare you? I think maybe we should bring out your wife soon… Maybe she'll tell me…"_

Suddenly standing up the man screamed_ "No! Not my wife! I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt her!" _

Quickly the girl grew infuriated_ "How dare you! How dare you rise you voice to me! "She_ quickly walked down the stairs leading to the young man slapping him as hard as she could "_You think I care if you live or die?!"_

**_Nariko POV:_**

_**This scene I've seen so many times they beg…**_

_**I lose my patience and one after one I bring them out….**_

_**Their loved ones… I WILL Torture them until I get what I need…**_

_**And from this fool I wanted to know why he hasn't paid me my 50,000 dollars that he borrowed….**_

_**From my family 3 years ago… Sure he should be dead after the first year…And yet he's still here,**_

"_I tire of his pointless ramblings…. Kill him…"_Waving my hand I walked back up to my seat only to hear a small whisper,

"_Now, Now it is you Birthday… Maybe you could be a bit lenient just for today…" _Looking behind me I saw a young boy who almost had the mirrored image of me. But he had shorter hair and was wearing a servant suit.

I, who was fuming a few minutes ago, smiled softly looking up "_I guess so… Older brother…"_ And for a split second a little spark came back to my eyes before disappearing like it wasn't even there.

Sighing I stood up and waved my hand again "_Wait… be Grateful to my friend here… you have 5 more months to get the money and if you can't I suggest you leave to country _

_Or_

_You could always die…_

_Now leave I wish to retire to my quarters" _I beckoned my Older brother to follow me as I walked into my room _"This is truly a dreary place to live is it not Older Brother?" I turned_ Looking straight into my older brothers eye's finally happy to have gone away from that place where judgmental eyes known to most as the "Death Court" Because most people never leave that court alive. "_You can drop the act now that no one's around… and for the last time don't call me Older brother it's to formal just Raiden okay?" _ I just smiled "_it's nice not keeping the stupid facade up all day you know it gets really tiring"_

As I slowly walked over to the window all he said was "_Maybe then you should stop lying to everyone and tell them…."_ Chuckling I smiled and looked up at him, the sadness evident in my eyes "_And who exactly, would want a girl who truthfully almost cries every time she hits someone? __Or hates it every she walks up to that stupid throne knowing that she will sentence someone to their death even though The don't even deserve it?" _I was going to keep going but I felt a hand on my shoulder "_Those aren't bad things, they actually me you're a human!" _Oh that did it; I playfully hit him on the shoulder "_Be quite you stupid." _Sighing I looked down "_But what would happen if they found out that the child the praised a idolized was nothing more than a childish, foul-tempered, little cry baby?"_ Sighing once again I looked up and looked straight into my twins eyes _"So what do you think Raiden?"_

"_I think you're a complete idiot"_ I lost it again I swung at him trying to smack him on the head but like always no matter what I do he always stops me, Normally he would stop me from touching his head and flick me on the head saying "_you're being an idiot_" or "_Silly, why are think of such things_?" But he pulled me close into something I'm not used to…

A hug….

Something's wrong… He's hiding something from me…The only time he would ever hug me is if something bad has happened… "_Raiden… Why? Are you hugging me? What's happened you never hug me…." _

A single tear, a single tear fell from his sky-blue eyes "_I'm sorry we tried to save her… We really did!"_

"_Raiden, What are you talking about?" _My heart had started beat faster and faster_, _it's started getting harder and harder to breathe, I was starting to panic "_Raiden, Tell me now, who are you talking about?"_

"_It's Mother… she's been attacked, she was shot three times in the chest."_

"_What?"_ I can't feel anything, I feel light-headed… My throat felt like there was a something shoved down and stuck in it. So many questions were swirling around my head…

Why was everything going so blurry?

Why was I feeling like something had just been ripped out of my chest?

What is this feeling?

Why didn't anyone save my Mother?

Why do I suddenly feel so angry?

Why… Why? Why?! WHY?!

I could feel it, something running down my cheek… It feels so warm; I reach up at touch it. What? Tears?! Why am I crying?! Crying means I'm sad! Sadness is a weakness! Why am I being so weak?!

"_It's okay…."_

Shocked and confused, I looked up to see in my own twin eyes full with more sadness than I could ever imagine I stare at him and ask, "_Why? Why are you crying? Its shows you're weak… Weakness is not tolerated…"_

"_Nariko, Raiden!" _I know that voice anywhere that cold-heartless tone in his voice would be noticeable be a Deaf baby [No offence to anyone deaf] that voice belongs to only one person and the person who owns that voice is probably the only person who doesn't care that my mother has just died…

My father… My cold heartless father… Who only cares about being the richest man in the world, I haven't seen him since I was ten… He prefers not to waste his time with me or my brother… _"I don't want to be bound by children when I could be out there making money!" _He would always say, I never actually knew why it was like that with him… He would visit for 2 maybe 3 weeks then disappear for almost a whole year!

"_Raiden! Get you worthless butt down here now!!" _I know that tone in my father's voice Raiden was going to suffer… Father's going to blame Raiden like he always does… Screaming over and over again, "_you're the oldest! And the only Man here! You should be taking care of them!"_


End file.
